


Герои комиксов

by jamie_lee



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Герои комиксов

Молли переводят в новую школу, когда ей исполняется четырнадцать, и она занимает одну из последних парт, не обращая никакого внимания на заинтересованные взгляды. Ранец с приклееной буквой "М" бренчит за спиной, как банка с мелочью у бродяги, когда она идет по залу, и левая нога все еще не сгибается достаточно хорошо.  
Она упала, когда убегала от группы недовольных. Всегда будут недовольные. Особенно сейчас, когда другие - как она ненавидела это слово - вышли на улицы открыто, когда на каждом перекрестке можно было встретить клоуна в костюме супергероя. Клоуны и подражатели, которым не стать теми, кому все так поклоняются.  
Молли ненавидит комиксы.  
Молли ненавидит падать.

* * *

Поначалу ее не трогают. Поначалу, пока на одной перемене у нее не случается гребанный приступ, так похожий на эпилепсический припадок, и Молли чувствует, как через нее проходят сотни, сотни лиц, и если бы это ощущение можно было вырезать ножом, она бы не остановилась. Никто не помогает ей встать, подростки окружают ее молча, как стая собак, ожидающих, пока больная сука падет.  
Молли встает.

* * *

Когда эта девчонка, Минди, садится рядом, Молли не говорит ни слова, лишь отодвигает свой поднос. Та ест молча, сосредоточенно и изучающе рассматривает, но ко вниманию Молли привыкла уже очень давно.

* * *

\- В чем твоя проблема? - спрашивает Минди ее как-то между сандвичем и соком, который какой-то здоровый девятиклассник вылил ей на колени.  
\- Моих родителей убили, - Молли равнодушно пожимает плечами, потому что это было так давно. Как полузабытое кино. - Рядом со мной.  
Минди не выглядит впечатленной.  
\- Это ебаные отговорки, ты знаешь это сама.  
Молли знает, но ей плевать.

* * *

Стая нападает молча, и Молли бьет в ответ так же тихо, и это страшно и смешно. Девочки не должны так драться, думает она и растекает кому-то скулу кулаком. Мэтт, наверное, расстроится, если узнает об этом.  
Впрочем, ей плевать.  
Минди становится рядом с ней - скорее всего, ей просто по праву такая драка.  
Молли ненавидит падать.

* * *

Они лежат на траве, и курят один косячок на двоих, и Молли чувствует, как солнце слепит глаза.  
\- В чем твоя проблема, Минди?  
\- Моего отца убили, - отвечает она легко. - Но это не проблема.  
\- Тебе надо почистить костюм, Хит-гёрл, - Молли закрывает глаза, и видит на месте Минди совсем другого человека. Чертово солнце, думает она, когда что-то щекочет веки.  
Чертово солнце.

* * *

Молли сосредоточенно перевязывает сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцем Минди, и облизывает собственную ладонь, измазанную в чужой крови.  
Пожалуй, ей здесь действительно нравится.

* * *

Пожалуй, не все люди в костюмах клоуны, думает Молли, и улыбается, когда Минди с ней не соглашается.


End file.
